


Breakfast

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast and more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either of the boys- unfortunately. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to @GlambulgeGirl for the beta and for the idea. <3

Both hands occupied with a tray Tommy used his elbow to carefully open the door to the bedroom Adam still was sleeping peacefully in. He didn't want to wake him before it was all set up perfectly. They don't always have ther luxury of one or two entire days off, but today is day one of two and Tommy intended to make the morning extra special. 

 

Everyone knew Tommy was the hard rocker on the outside but he had a real soft core; loved romancing his boyfriend at any given opportunity, and right now is one of those opportunities. 

 

He woke up about an hour ago, showered, then went to the bakery to get some fresh rolls. When he had gotten back, he prepared some coffee- Adam always loved Tommy's coffee better than when he did the coffee himself; he didn't know why, it is just like it is. Then he made some eggs. Once done with these things, he put a few other things on the tray and also laid a rose on top the tray. Just another of Tommy's romantic gestures; he loved to buy Adam roses at random times- basically whenever he felt like it. 

 

Putting the tray quietly on the beside table of their bed, Tommy carefully sat down on the bed, looking a while at Adam, watching him sleep. He likes watching Adam sleep; the only time when Adam is totally quiet and calm, so different from the Adam he gets to see once he's awake. Always on the run, always doing things, always busy. But he still wouldn't want it any other way. It just made him appreciate those little moments, like right now, a lot more. Before he joined Adam's band his life was rather, not boring but definitely not like kind of rainbow it is now. Today here, tomorrow there. He loved it. He loved Adam. And he couldn't be any happier, he wouldn't trade this hectic life, lack of time, this love, for any money in the world. 

 

Softly touching his cheek, Tommy let his fingers wander over Adam's face, tracing his jawline, over his eyebrows and then back down over his lips. Adam's lips twitch lightly at the contact. 

 

Tommy then leaned down to give Adam a kiss, it's not more than a ghost of breath on Adam's cheek but it was enough to make Adam's mouth form into a smile. Adam turned his face slightly, his smile getting bigger. Tommy moved his lips from Adam's cheek to his lips and laid a soft kiss on Adam's perfect pair of freckled lips. 

 

Ever the impatient person Adam is, apparently also when he wasn't even properly awake, he immediately started to intensify the kiss. His hand wandering from under the blanket over to Tommy's back and up to his neck. Holding him close, Adam's tongue pushed into Tommy mouth, getting little resistence. Adam wanted to make out, Tommy sure would never say no to that. 

 

After they made out for several minutes their lips parted, a thin line of saliva lying on both of the pair's lips. They were a little out of breath but smiled at each other.

 

"Get up, time for breakfast!" Tommy poked Adam to scoot over and let Tommy sit properly on bed with him. Adam slid his way over to the other side of the bed so Tommy sat down beside him, bringing the trey wth him. 

 

Adam's eyes lighten up "Do we have something to celebrate? An anniversary. Any..." then he was cut off by a kiss. 

 

"Nothing of that." Tommy picked the rose up from the table, holds it under his nose for a second inhaling the smell. "I just wanted to have breakfast in bed with you, you know we haven't had any 'us' time lately," Tommy explained smiling as he gave Adam the rose.

 

"I love you, have I told you that lately?" Adam took the rose and kissed him again, just a small peck on the lips but the meaning behind it was everything but small. 

 

"I love you, too." Tommy couldn't contain the smile on his face "Now let's eat some breakfast"

 

They eat their breakfast in silence, Adam mentioned how he loves Tommy's coffee and that he always tastes better than his own. Tommy smiled at that, Adam always mentioned that. 

 

When they have finished their breakfast Tommy puts the tablet back on the beside table. Turning back to Adam, he lets himself fall in Adam's waiting arms to get a round of cuddles. 

 

Lying there saying nothing, just enjoying each other's presence, they have their arms wrapped around each other. Eyes closed and letting out a content deep breath Tommy plays absently with Adam's chest hair. This really feels like they won a jackpot to them. Nobody disturbing them. Nobody telling them they to be somewhere at this or that time. Nothing. They can just do whatever they want. And if it's lying like that in bed for the rest of the day. After some time both of them doze off for a bit.

 

Tommy is the first that wakes up again. And yet again, he can't help but watching Adam sleep. At least Tommy thinks Adam is still asleep.

 

"Creep." Adam smiles suddenly.

 

"M not a creep" Tommy returns.

 

"You watch me sleep, therefore you are a creep, Glitterbaby."

 

"I just like looking at you, if that make me a creep, hell, then I'm a proud creep" Tommy's grin showing his teeth. 

 

Adam had to laugh at that. And only Tommy was able to do that, make Adam laugh with the smallest of things. And Adam's laugh is infectious, Tommy immediately joined Adam's laughing. 

 

Adam ruffled Tommy's hair and bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead. 

 

Tommy sighed "You know, today is fathers day," Tommy's voice a little low at that and Adam's arms immediately tightend around him, he knows Tommy is still not over that and probably will never be. "I thought, since we don't have anything to do the next two days we maybe- that is only if you want to- maybe we could go to San Diego and vist your dad?" Tommy asked a little hesistantly. 

 

Adam eyes shot down to Tommy and studied him for a few seconds. They haven't been together for too long now and there hasen't been any kind of family meeting yet. Sure they had meet each others families, but there hadn't been any meeting on days like this or other holidays. They met mostly when they had shows somewhere their families also attended, but a real family meeting just didn't happen yet. Tommy wanted to change that since quite some time now, but seeing how tight their schedule is it was kind of impossible. But now seemed the perfect opportunity to just get in the car and do it.

 

A smile spread over Adam's face "Oh, I would love that. And I'm sure dad would also be happy to meet you again. You two get along very well," the happiness audible in Adam's voice. It wasn't just important for Adam that he gets along with his partner, but also his friends and especially his family; and Tommy got along very well with his parents and also his brother. They all seemed to have the same wave length.

 

"Yeah, I really like him. He's a real great person," Tommy looked up at Adam "just like you", he tipped his head up to steal a kiss from Adam. Adam willingly gave him what Tommy asked for, he softly pulled Tommy over so that he was lying atop Adam. While the pair made out their hands touched whatever skin their hands could reach. Soft moans in the back of their throats, a clear sign of how much they're enjoying this. 

 

Tommy moved his lips away from Adam's to the side towards his jaw, then to his ear lightly tugging on Adam's earring, producing another, a louder, moan from Adam's throat. All the while Tommy's fingers are busy at Adam's nipples, making them stand erect. Slowly moving his head lower Tommy kissed along Adam's throat, Adam moving his head back giving Tommy more room, which Tommy's lips and tongue gladly accepted leaving a wet trail from collar bone to behind Adam's ear and back down. Adam shivered at that. 

 

Tommy's hands then made their way down Adam's body, making Adam giggle when he softly brushed his belly. Shortly before his fingers reached Adam's sleep pants, he just let them linger there.

 

"Have you ever considered having kids one day?" Tommy asked suddenly. 

 

A bit of an odd moment to ask a question about kids, after all Tommy was about to get his hands down Adam's pants. But be that as it may. 

 

"Yes, maybe why not. Kids are wonderful," Adam pauses briefly and asks "How about you? Do you want kids one day?"

 

Wrinkling his nose "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I really like having kids around, Riff, Bridget; I love spending time with them. I'm just not sure if I am daddy material." Tommy laughs and Adam immediatly thinks of how he called him 'daddy' at one of their shows. Also immediately in his mind the picture Tommy posted of himself, lying on a bed in his hotel room. Adam couldn't help himself and replied to Tommy's tweet. 

 

"I know what you're thinking," Tommy grinned, "Papi."

 

Adam couldn't hold back a loud laugh any longer at this point. "So do you" he asked teasingly. 

 

"Yes," Tommy said with a wicked grin and started to rub Adam through his pants. "I know exactly what you are thinking."

 

Tommy continued to rub Adam through the thin cotton of his sleep pants. The rubbing felt good but it's nothing more than a sweet tease, and Tommy loved teasing Adam. Tommy, the little shit he is, could spend hours and hours teasing Adam before he's so wrecked, he is nothing but a begging and whimpering mees ready to shot just from being teased too much. But mostly Tommy shows mercy and goes to business, rewarding Adam for letting Tommy torture him. 

 

Deciding today's not one of those days Tommy stopped rubbing Adam and just looked at him. "I think you would be great daddy material though." Tommy gave Adam's belly a soft kiss. 

 

Adam blushed at that "You think so?" he doubt-asked. 

 

"I know so." was Tommy's quick and sure sounding response, "When you are with Riff, for example, you should see yourself, he puts that smile on your face. I'm sure you will make a great daddy one day", Tommy, smiling, moving his hand back up to Adam's belly, softly stroking over the bit of hair there. 

 

"I'm suddenly all horny and shit!" Adam all of a sudden let out in rough and needy voice. 

 

"Well..." Tommy considered, while opening the fastening of Adam's sleep pants, "since it's father's why not making papi happy?" Tommy said looking up at Adam. 

 

"I think papi would like that." Adam replied cheekily.

 

Not caring that Adam isn't even a dad yet Tommy said "Well then...happy father's day, papi" and slid his hand under the waistband of Adam's sleep pants. 

 

Adam let out a moan as Tommy's hand immediately wrapped itself around his dick, begining to moving up and down his hardening member. 

 

"Mmmmhhh...papi really likes that." Tommy agrees, voice filled with amusemt as his hand speeds up its movements.

 

Adam couldn't hold still and had to grip the sheets to not just pounce Tommy, roll them over and fuck Tommy into the matress. He could always do that later though; now he just wanted to cum, cum from those talented fingers moving up and down his pulsing length and with every stroke Tommy brought Adam closer to the edge. It didn't take Tommy long before Adam was making his about-to-happen-orgasm vocal. 

 

"Shit...fuck...fuck...Tommy" Adam panted thrusting his hips upwards and his cock through Tommy's tightened fist.

 

"Yes, Adam just like that, fuck my hand. Fuck my hand like you would fuck me. Give it to me. Give me all. Use my hand. Make yourself cum," Tommy all but chanted, encouraging Adam to take what he wanted.

 

His knuckles turning almost white from the hard grip his hands had on the sheets, Adam's hips moveing up and down the bed the same speed he would fuck Tommy, if he was fucking him now. Second by second Adam's moves became more and more erratic. 

 

"Yes, Adam, cum for me. Cum all over my hand" Tommy moved his body slightly up Adam's body so his mouth was close to his ear, "Always so fucking pretty when you cum. So fucking relaxed and blissed out. Never getting tired of watching you cum. Yeah, just like that. Cum Adam. Cum all over my fingers", Tommy's voice dripping sex, pushing Adam dangerously close to the edge, but not yet making him dip over. 

 

Tommy then moved his other hand up to Adam's nipple to play with it. Adam gasped at the surprise. Getting his nipples played with did serious things to Adam. It's like his nipples have a wire straight to his dick. Tommy felt how close Adam was, that it would take Adam only a few more thrusts up in his hand, his hand only a few more strokes and he would explode in his sleep pants all over Tommy's fingers. 

 

"Fuck Adam. So hot. Bet you're so close, you can already taste it, can't you? I can feel it it too, your movements erratic, no rhythm just desperate to finally shot. Do it Adam!" Tommy's voice a commanding tone.

 

"Fuck yes, Tommy, gonna cum, gonna cum all over those pretty fingers of yours," Adam moaned loudly.

 

"Yes, you know what daddy wants, hu, Adam?" a slight laugh in Tommy's voice, "Then give daddy what he wants, cum for me...make daddy happy and cum for him...papi". The last word barely a breath but Adam heared it and that's what catapulted Adam right over the edge, send him flying outer space. 

 

"Shitfuckyesshit...Imma...Imma cuuuuummmm," Adam groaned deeply and covered Tommy's stroking hand with his cum. 

 

Tommy stroked Adam thought his orgasm and only stopped touching his dick when Adam made a slight protestiong noise, letting Tommy know he was now too sensetive to be touched. Tommy right away removed his hand from Adam's sleep pants. 

 

Breathing hardly Adam tried to come down from his orgasm that hit him so hard he thought he'd black out. 

 

"So intense?" Tommy asked. 

 

"Hu?" 

 

"Your orgasm. You looked like you would pass out"

 

"Oh...yeah..fucking intense. Insane. It was..." Adam said, more like panted, and waved his hand around, "Daddy...papi...shit!" he threw his arm over his head.

 

Careful not to spread Adam's cum, which was still all over his hand on clothes, and bed sheets he propped himself on his elbow. He softly tugged on Adam's arm until Adam let slide it to the side, bouncing a little as it fell to the bed. Tommy smiled at Adam. 

 

"Hey, baby, no need to feel embaressed. I figured it would get you hot. And it gets me hot, too." Tommy smiled at Adam reasuringly and ground his hips into Adam's thigh. And what he felt made Adam's eye go wide. Tommy didn't, did he? But he just grinned sheepishly at Adam.

 

"What can I say? It's always better when both get off on it, right?!" 

 

Adam should've known it was silly to feel embarssed. Clearly Tommy knew what he did, wanted the exact reaction from Adam he had given him; so everything is fine. 

 

"Good to know" Adam let out a huff that turned half into a laugh. Tommy never ceased to surprise him.

 

Wiggling his fingers Tommy said "just let me have a quick date with the bathroom and we can cu...huuudle....aaaah...some more..." the last words leaving Tommy's lips in a stutter. No wonder with Adam's lips wrapped tightly around each of his fingers, liking his own cum off of them. 

 

Satisfied with his work Adam released Tommy's hand. "What?" he asked a perplex looking Tommy, "I just saved you the date with the bathroom, beside I don't like my man dating anyone else but me". 

 

"You're so silly somtimes," Tommy laughed. 

 

"But you love me silly."

 

"That, I do" Tommy kept smiling at Adam, "I love all of you. Silly you, lovely you, mad you, bitchy you...whatever you"

 

"M not bitchy" Adam mumbled. 

 

"If you say so, " Tommy snickered and kissed Adam.

 

After the kiss quickly turned yet again into another heated make out session both men decided to just stay in bed. Cuddle some more. Kiss some more. Maybe have some more sex. Whatever mood they were in. 

 

When afternoon arrived they finally got their asses out of the bed to go and get ready. While Tommy showered, Adam quickly called his dad and told him they were coming over. His dad could barely hold back the joy about the spontaneous visit of his son and his possible, if Adam has his way, son-in-law.


End file.
